conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sébastian de Gallonterre
Sébastian de Gallonterre '(born 4th of September, 1637, died c.1675, full name: ''Sébastian Grégoire Henri de Gallonterre) was a Helvoran revolutionary and political leader who rose to prominence during the Helvoran Revolution and was chiefly responsible for the establishment of the Helvoran Republic in the mid seventeenth century. As the first and third president of Helvore, de Gallonterre ruled Helvore during 1666-1674, and again in August 1675, he was responsible for the creation and establishment of many of the conditions which led to the adoption of the Bayerist System in Helvore today, in addition to being a major factor in the overthrow of the old Helvoran government. de Gallonterre is considered today to be one of the founders of contemporary Helvore, and was a very powerful figure in the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War to follow it. Although originally a supporter of the Bayerist movement, de Gallonterre later became an infamous advocate of Helvoran Republicanism, eventually establishing the aforementioned Helvoran Republic. During the Helvoran Revolution, de Gallonterre helped develop Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), along with his contemporaries Jules-Alexandre Bayereux, Édouard Rouelle, and Dorian Coubert, which itself has formed the backbone of much of Helvoran political philosophy and government today. During his presidency, de Gallonterre also assisted in the creation of a series of legal documents known as the ''Dictates de Déaux'''' (English: ''Dictations of God), which form the basis of contemporary Helvoran jurisdiction, in addition to the encouragement of artistic development, demilitarisation, and increased national secularisation. Léon Roudolphe-Crezin, a nineteenth century Helvoran political philosopher and social rights activist, claimed that "de Gallonterre has been intrinsic in the development of modern Helvore, and all basic rights which we hold to be fundamental - equality, religious toleration, justice. To these he formed a system so uniquely nationalist and civil to all men that his importance even today, two hundred years later, cannot be understated". Sébastian de Gallonterre was born in the Helvoran city of Baroque to a modest family of potters. His father had served in the ''Arméë Imperiale'''' of Thomas V ''(the Conqueror), and was extremely patriotic and loyal to the crown. Throughout much of his early life, de Gallonterre was faced with the poverty and corruption of Helvore during the time, which still lived in the shadow of the First Helvoran Empire's former glory. In 1660, de Gallonterre moved to the north-Helvoran city of La Berge, where he met the prominent political philosopher Jules-Alexandre Bayereux. There, he joined the Bayerist Movement and was an active participant of the Helvoran Revolution to follow, of which he led the Bayerist, and later Republican insurgencies. It was towards the end of the Helvoran Revolution that de Gallonterre first met Robert Huxley, an exiled-English republican who believed that Helvore should become a Republic. Infatuated with Huxley's ideas, de Gallonterre began to advocated for a Helvoran republic, rather than a constitutional monarchy. On the 7th of October, 1666, following the execution of Thomas VI, de Gallonterre's supporters elected him the first President of the Republic of Helvore, to much controversy. Over the following eight years, as Helvore struggled with the internal conflicts between loyalists, republicans, and bayerists, de Gallonterre continued to develop republican Helvore, until his eventual exile from Helvore when Édouard Rouelle seized power on the 13th of October, 1674. Whilst in exile, de Gallonterre continued to compose a series of doctrines detailing his political philosophy, which are together known as the '''de Gallonterre Analects'', and are his largest writing by far. In 1675, de Gallonterre launched a military campaign against Rouelle, which culminated in his reelection on the 1st of August, 1675, although he was quickly removed of the position with the establishment of a Bayerist government on the 9th of August, 1675. de Gallonterre later disappeared, and was never heard from again. Early Life: Revolutionary Activism: '''Joining of the Bayerist Movement:' Joining of the Republican Movement: As President of Helvore: Post-Revolution: Helvoran Civil War: Anti-Bayerist Opperations: Presidency: Exile: Second Presidency: Personality: Personal Life: = Legacy: = In Popular Culture: Notes: See Also: Category:Helvore Category:People of Helvore Category:The History of Helvore Category:Javants